fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Daisy Duck and Ash Ketchum version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Tress MacNeille (Daisy Duck) Later in the afternoon, Daisy Duck and Ash Ketchum had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Daisy was wearing a purple two-piece swimsuit, along with her pink bow. Ash was wearing blue swimming trunks with a dark blue stripe at both sides of the trunks. Ash was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tally ho!" And he plopped in the water. Daisy giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed a rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Ash, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Daisy ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Ash swam to where Daisy was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The human boy and the duck swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Daisy." said Ash, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Ash led Daisy to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color. Ash dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned cyan. Daisy did the same, but it turned purple. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the Pokémon trainer whirled his hand around the water, forming a bubble, and threw it to Daisy. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Ash said, and he ran off, leaving Daisy wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The female duck saw that Ash was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Ash was cyan, and Daisy was purple. The two looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Ash wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Daisy hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Daisy suddenly splashed! Ash stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Daisy didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard Ash whistling for her. She turned her head and saw him on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Ash lifted Daisy up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. Daisy almost slipped, but Ash caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips/beak passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Ash and Daisy swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where the mermaids were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Ash and Daisy stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Ash, what a lovely night!" Daisy said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Daisy." Ash said. "This has never been like this at home." Daisy added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Ash said. Daisy paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame your mother, Delia Ketchum, had to miss out." "Nah!" Ash said, waving off what she just said, "She just doesn't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Ash and Daisy remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Girlfriend and Boyfriend Relationship